cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Carrey
Jim Carrey (1962 - ) Film Deaths * The Dead Pool'' (1988)' [''Johnny Squares]: Dies of a drug overdose when David Hunt forces an inhaler into his mouth in Jim's trailer; his body is shown again while Clint Eastwood and Evan C. Kim investigate. * The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1992; animated) [The Exterminator]: He is electrocuted after he is revealed to be a robot by the Spider. (Played for comic effect) * Man on the Moon (1999) [Andy Kaufman/Tony Clifton]: Dies of lung cancer (although the final appearance by "Tony Clifton" at the end of the movie suggests that Andy might have faked his death, as was sometimes theorized at the time). * Bruce Almighty (2003) '[''Bruce Nolan]: Hit by a truck on the highway; the scene cuts to black at the sound of the impact, followed by a scene of Jim finding himself in Heaven and speaking with God (Morgan Freeman). Morgan then sends Jim back to life, and the scene cuts to paramedics resuscitating him. * ''A Christmas Carol'' (2009; animated) [Ebenezer Scrooge/The Ghost of Christmas Past/The Ghost of Christmas Present/The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come]: Playing the voice of multiple characters, "Scrooge" dies (off screen) before "Yet to Come" brings him to the future; his death is mentioned when the two hear "Old Joe" (voiced by Bob Hoskins) and "Mrs. Dibler" (voiced by Fionnula Flanagan) talks about it and is confirmed when Scrooge sees his tombstone. His death is later undone when Scrooge changes his ways * ''Kick-Ass 2'' (2013) [Sal Bertolinni / Colonel Stars and Stripes]: Decapitated by Olga Kurkulina as Olga, Christopher Mintz-Plasse and the rest of his gang invade Jim's hideout; he is first stabbed in the chest with a machete and spends the rest of the scene dying before Christopher orders Olga to finish him off. The film cuts away as Olga snaps Jim's neck, with his death being confirmed in a news report Chloe Grace Moretz is watching. * ''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues'' (2013) [CBC News Anchor - Scott Riles]: Poisoned, along with Marion Cotillard and the rest of his newsteam, when Paul Rudd uses his "Sex Panther" perfume bomb during the big newscaster battle. (Played for comic effect) TV Deaths *Mike Hammer: Murder Takes All (1989)' [''Brad Peters]: Killed in an explosion on a boat, along with John Calvin, when John opens a door that had been booby-trapped by Lynda Carter. *''In Living Color'' (Oct. 27, 1991) '[''Vera De Milo/Various]: Melts after taking steroids over the years. This would show what happen in years; it would then cut to Carrey taking them in the present state. (Played for comic effect.) *In Living Color (Nov. 17, 1991) [Krishna Cop/Various]: Shot by bad guys with David Alan Grier by his side. But he keeps coming back to life in different forms (a kid, an Asian man, a rabbi, a dog, a cow) when he gets shot. Played for comic effect. *In Living Color (Dec. 15, 1991) [The Prop Comic/Various]: In "HBO's Tired Comedy Night", the "Prop Comic" hangs himself on stage in a failed escape attempt with the audience giving him a standing ovation. (Played for comic effect.) *In Living Color (Apr. 19, 1992) [Michael Bolton]: In the parody video "When a Man Needs a Big Hit", his head explodes after his voice gets really high and strains his face. (Played for comic effect.) *In Living Color (May 10, 1992) [''Fire Marshall Bill/Various]: In "Fire Marshall Bill in Space", "Fire Marshall Bill" is possibly incinerated, along with Kim Wayans and Steve Park when Jim flies their rocket into the sun. It has been established that "Bill" is immortal, but it's listed here just in case. (Played for comic effect.) *''In Living Color'' (Dec. 13, 1992) '[''Vampire/Various]: Explodes into nothingness after exposing himself to sunlight to get away from Jamie Foxx. (Played for comic effect.) *In Living Color (Jan. 17, 1993)'' [''Vanilla Ice/Various]: In "Tales from the Crib", he freezes to death sometime before the sketch began. His body is inside the refrigerator and is revealed when Marlon Wayans opens it. (Played for comic effect.) *In Living Color (Feb. 7. 1993) [Richard Simmons/Various]: In "Alive II", "Richard Simmons" is eaten by the survivors of the plane crash in the mountains. (Played for comic effect.) Internet Shorts * ''Presidential Reunion'' (2010) '[Ronald Reagan'']: Plays the spectrale version of the former president who appears to Fred Armisen in a dream (Played for Comic Effect). Noteworthy Connections: *Ex-Mr. Lauren Holly Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Carrey, Jim Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Comedians Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Razzie Award Nominees